pixelzfandomcom-20200214-history
Pixelz (TV Series)
Pixelz, is an American drama television series that premiered on ABC on October 17, 2014. The series is based around the life and times of a world renowned video game developer, Lewis Cantle. Each episode of the series focuses on Lewis and his team doing something related to developing and marketing a video game. Blake Jenner takes the lead role, along side the supporting Cast of Dennis Oh, Amanda Seyfried, Tiffany Hines, Lynn Chen, Robert Buckley, Sterling Knight and Daveigh Chase. Previous Cast members include Jorge Garcia and Alexandra Daddario, who both left the show to pursue other projects. The series, created by Lewis Cantle is loosely based upon his on real-life and history. The title character, Lewis Cantle is based upon series creator, Lewis D. Cantle and family members of the title character are all also based upon real-life life counterparts. Production Origins The concept of Pixelz was thought up by series creator, Lewis D, Cantle when he was developing a novel based upon his life events. When talking with his good friend Katherine Jones, she suggested that he turn his half written novel into a televison, Pilot script and after much thought on the idea he decided to do so. After finishing the script for the pilot he met with Rob Bowman to talk about the script and overall idea for the series, after this the two met, several times and ending up agreeing that the series and pilot were ready to be pitched. They ending up pitching the series to ABC, who ending up loving the series idea and title character. Casting Blake Jenner, was the last main cast member to be cast in the pilot, as there was not an open audition for the character of Lewis Cantle because series producer Lewis D. Cantle wanted the pick who played the character himself. Many people where considered for the role, however after watching an episode of "Glee", Lewis found himself looking for an actor to play the role and he decided that he wanted, Blake Jenner for the role. The team contacted Jenner about the role and he was pleased to hear that he was one of only a few people auditioning for the role. During his audition he blew the team away and Bowman believed him to be perfect for the role and was quickly cast. Other main cast member were, "hand-picked". based on their past works. Notably, Jorge Garcia was chosen for the role of Amedee Benoit-Revert, based on his work on "Lost" as Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, in an interview Rob Bowman, stated that Garcia was chosen for the role of Amedee because the two characters were similar in the sence that both were kind, light-hearted and comical but could change to be serious depending on the situation. Title Sequence The title sequence of Pixelz is usually shown near the beginning of the episode following an opening scene between Lewis and Beth, or in later seasons Pam and Ben. Accompaning the openning is the show's theme music, "Fireflies" composed and performed by Owl City. The title sequence varies from season to season. The first season's title sequence mostly consists of scenes from the Pilot of the series while the second season's title sequence is made up of scenes from the first season and early episodes of the second. The opening credits in the title sequence include the regular cast members of the respective seasons. Settings and Storylines Plot Summary Setting The show begins in the year 2014, and tells the story of events at the Ebbw Games headquarters in New York City. Each episode is placed into a story arc which, usually depicts what happens in each episode, arcs last between 3 and 6 episodes and are mostly character driven. Each season usually takes place across a year with each episode taking place between 2-5 weeks of each other. Setting Each season primarily takes places in New York with most scenes happening at the Ebbw Games headquarters. Although during Season 4, Lewis spends most of the season around the world in famous cities promoting a newly released game and is usually joined by a different cast member during each episode. Characters Lewis Cantle (portrayed by Blake Jenner) is a world famous video game developer and the C.E.O of his own consumer electronics company headquartered in New York City, United States. Unlike most people who work in his field he is gay and very open about it and this leaves him to be seen as a very unique individual, among the people he works with. Before deciding to start his own company, Lewis worked as a freelance video game designer in Japan, however he only gave and adviced game ideas during this time because it gave him more time to work on multiple projects at once. He can sometimes forget important things such as deadlines for work because he is distracted very easily. Ash Hetrick (portrayed by Dennis Oh) is the son of two of Japan's richest business people, however he choses to ignore his parents million in the fear that it will turn him into a bad person and also so that he can follow his passion instead of working for his family's company. He moves to New York to get away from his parents and to work for his long-time friend, Lewis who is just about to start his own consumer electronics company. He is a native Japanese speak, however he can speak English fluently although he often says things wrong, such as when he says "I didn't tell you so" meaning to say "I told you so". Katherine "Cat" Jones (portrayed by Amanda Seyfried) is Lewis' long-term best friend and is an extremely talented and professional artist. She is open, friendly, and caring, seeming to have taken on a nurturing role in the team. Upon moving to New York she was offered a job by Lewis as a Concept Artist at Ebbw Games which she takes and has worked as ever since. She is known for being a hopeless romantic and a klutz, she once tried to help her maid clean her windows but ended up pushing her out of it instead. She has also dated many men but has never been in a "serious relationship". Amedee Benoit-Revert (portrayed by Jorge Garcia) was a Graphics Programmer at Ebbw Games and a good friend and mentor to everyone on team. He was a lot older than all other members of the Ebbw Games team during his team at the company. Although he seemed to be a very happy individual during the forth season he suffered a nervous breakdown when he realized that he had never gone on a real date with a woman. After he recovers from this he meets a woman called Ally Thornton and the two begin to date and eventually marry and move to Italy together. Tina Sasaki (portrayed by Lynn Chen) is a A.I. Programmer at Ebbw Games. She failed to graduate from college three times and after her third fail her she did not have enough money to stay there for another year and so had to drop out. She and Ash Hetrick met at an asian bar and shortly after began dating, eventually leading Ash to introduce her to Lewis who saw an enormous amount of potential in her after seeing a demo that she put together to show him. Wesley Quinn (portrayed by Sterling Knight) is a Engine Programmer at Ebbw Games and can be best described as a "man child" he often complains about the office being to grey or bland. He also often suggests game ideas that would be aimed at children. Wesley is an extreme womanizer, not content unless he is pursuing his latest conquest. He has no problem lying or using extremely ridiculous methods to charm women. He is very driven to achieve what he wants and will go to great lengths to make it happen. He is also very sarcastic and often mocks other people for being different than him. Beth Cantle (portrayed by Alexandra Daddario) is Lewis' sister and his former assistant. She and Lewis only share the same father, however this does not stop them from being very close. Before moving to New York she studied in Paris and Lewis would frequently visit her. Upon moving to New York, she moved into Lewis' apartment and lived until she left at the end of Season 8. She has spunk and is always very outspoken and charismatic. Category:General